


The Love of Parenthood

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira doesn't actually feature but I mean, Babies, Children, F/M, Fatherhood, FeMC - Freeform, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Proud of his son for no discernible reason other than the fact that he was here, and that he was alive and in Ryuji’s arms.





	The Love of Parenthood

This was… bizarre. It was probably the most bizarre moment of his life and also quite possibly the best. Definitely the best. Not even his wedding could compare– sorry, Akira. He had a new light of his life now.

His son… God, he was so tiny. Ryuji didn’t really think he was bad with kids, necessarily. They were kind and sweet and carefree, easily amused and fun. But a newborn, barely twelve hours old, asleep in his arms… so _small_ … he was still worried, yeah, still nervous, but looking down at him now, he was just so… proud.

Proud of his son– Sakamoto Goro, still what a name– for no discernible reason other than the fact that he was _here_ , and that he was alive and in Ryuji’s arms. That he was soft and warm and wrapped up in a blanket, a shock of dark hair and tiny fingers curled around one of Ryuji’s fingers. The little noises he made when he was breathing, just… inhaling and exhaling. The way his face looked as he slept. He was just… damn, his throat was getting choked up again, but he couldn’t stop _staring_ … he was so perfect… how had they created such a perfect thing…

He looked up at Akira, asleep in the bed next to him. Nah, she was still the light of his life. He just had two of them now. And he was just as equally proud of her as he was of his son. He was always proud of her, from the moment he’d watched her kick ass in the Metaverse the first time. Given that they had been thrown into there the very first time they’d met, well, he’d been proud of her for a lot of things. This was, by and large, the biggest thing.

They had saved a world. But this time they’d created a life. That was like, a huge freaking deal? Like he could look down at this perfect child in his arms and remember that _he and Akira_ had done this? Made this kid, who was going to grow up and do everything and anything to make them more proud? Knowing that nothing he _could_ do would disappoint them?

That was… probably a little unrealistic, but let him have it!

He’d never felt so much love for someone. Never in his life. Except maybe his ma, and now he understood why she had been so… so… _motherly_ towards him, if this was the way she felt about him. He guessed you really didn’t know until you were a parent.

 _Damn it_ , could he stop getting emotional for like five damn minutes?!

The answer was no. It had been no for the past twelve hours– and even beyond that. Very gently, he wiggled his finger trapped in Goro’s hand. He didn’t even stir, but his hand did close around that finger again. Ryuji scrubbed the heel of his free hand against his eyes, and held Goro a little closer to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> now we have adorable side stories >3
> 
> as always, for Pan!


End file.
